New Theta - timeline
, a neo-Scientological political group of mysterious origin]] Timeline 2288 '''September: Psychiatrist Hari Seldon forms the Free Thought Party. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=112941&highlight=&mforum=particracy#112941 2289 May: The psycho-political philosophy of Seldonism is born, teaching that one must surrender personal freedoms and conform to Seldonist totalitarianism in exchange for "happiness". http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=113268&highlight=&mforum=particracy#113268 2291 January: Estasi Corp, as founded by Seldonists, announces the development of a controversial antidepressant known as Yoj. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=113520&highlight=&mforum=particracy#113520 August: A mysterious group of activists march outside the offices of the Free Thought Party, protesting against Yoj, Seldonism and psychiatric junkscience. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=113557&highlight=&mforum=particracy#113557 2293 October: New Theta party is formed. November: President Dim Mynediad, of Plaid Gyfreithiol Cymru, publically denounces New Theta and Scientology, and announces a new bill effectively banning religious groups from all advertising and promotion without prior Government approval. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=114045&highlight=&mforum=particracy#114045 2294 March: All churches of Scientology rebrand under Scientology Life Improvement International (SLI Int) as secular organisations. An advertisement appears in the Dranland Daily News promoting Scientology as a "science of mind". http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=114093&highlight=&mforum=particracy#114093 September: The City of Clearwater brings charges against SLI for failing to obtain approval for religious advertising. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=114230&highlight=&mforum=particracy#114230 New Theta sweeps into power after just one year since its founding. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=114460&highlight=&mforum=particracy#114460 SLI win a High Court appeal successfully enabling Scientology to be promoted as a science, receiving 698,000,000 DRA in damages. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=114463&highlight=&mforum=particracy#114463 2298 December: Eric Drevin, 15, shoots head teacher John Goulding, 49, at his school in Marcabia, before turning his gun on himself. Drevin's autopsy discovered traces of the banned antidepressant Yoj in his system. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=114580&highlight=&mforum=particracy#114580 New Theta publically denounce Seldonism and Estasi Corp, demanding immediate mental health reforms to stop psychiatry's harmful influences. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=115359&highlight=&mforum=particracy#115359 2301 April: New Theta's Mental Health Reform Act http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=82526 is narrowly passed in the Assembly, putting a stop to "all governmental funding to any psychiatric-affiliated public health practitioner, organisation or group." http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=116344&highlight=&mforum=particracy#116344 2302 February: Plaid Gyfreithiol Cymru ministers Bryn Terfel and Allanfa Dan launch a tirade of abuse at New Theta and Scientologists, accusing them of "killing thousands of Dranians" and forcing "80% of the country to live in their own shit." http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=116566&highlight=&mforum=particracy#116566 July: Former President Dim Mynediad is found murdered in a hotel room in Gaduridos. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=116722&highlight=&mforum=particracy#116722 Plaid Gyfreithiol Cymru claims a New Theta-paid assassin is responsible. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=116881&highlight=&mforum=particracy#116881 New Theta denounce the PGC and their claims as "hate-filled anti-Scientology propaganda", launching a barrage of libel lawsuits against them. 2303 January: Dr. Hari Seldon announces his retirement from both politics and psychiatry. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=116895&highlight=&mforum=particracy#116895 August: New Theta and SLI Int successfully sue Plaid Gyfreithiol Cymru for libel. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=116998&highlight=&mforum=particracy#116998 PGC are forced into insolvency, ceasing all operations, and eventually disband. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=117004&highlight=&mforum=particracy#117004 President Catherine Bell (New Theta) declares the 26th August National Freedom Day http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=68952&nation=52 to forever mark and celebrate the ruin of the PGC. The slum Welsh-Dranian city of Mynydd Mawr is bulldozed during the festivities. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=117431&highlight=&mforum=particracy#117431 2305 February: Dr Hari Seldon, founder of the Seldonist movement, is found dead in a hotel room in Espiñolla from a Yoj overdose. Ironically, a copy of the book Dianetics was reportedly found in his room, sparking rumours that Seldon had started to take an interest in Scientology as a means to handle his ever-increasing personal problems. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=117581&highlight=&mforum=particracy#117581 October: Figures reveal that some 65,000 Welsh-Dranians have died and over 300,000 have been made homeless since Mynydd Mawr's destruction. The Social Liberal Party condemn New Theta, holding them responsible for "the country's most catastrophic humanitarian disaster in over a century." http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=117861&highlight=&mforum=particracy#117861 2307 August: In a scathing attack against the Social Liberals, New Theta leader Catherine Bell, in her first ever television interview, criticises SLP party leader Brian Macdonald as "an incompetent oaf". http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=118619&highlight=&mforum=particracy#118619 2309 October: Prime Minister Rex Tillerson, of the Capitalist Zealotry League, formally announces the immediate cessation of emergency rations to the homeless in Mynnyd Mawr. http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=70464&nation=52 2310 March: Welsh-Dranian refugees continue to flee Mynydd Mawr amid reports of systematic beatings by the military. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=119910&highlight=&mforum=particracy#119910 October: New Theta's controversial Marwolaeth Cymraeg Act http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=86068, including the proposed new high crime of "being Welsh-Dranian", fails to gather support in the Assembly. November: Anti-Dranian sentiment erupts in the slums of Mynydd Mawr, with shocking scenes of flag-burning, vandalism and even violence against tourists and volunteer workers in the area. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=120220&highlight=&mforum=particracy#120220 2311 February: The Lords of Power are unsuccessful in their efforts at getting the Welsh-Dranian Expulsion Act http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=86326 passed in the Assembly. March: Despite the Welsh-Dranian Expulsion Act veto, Prime Minister Rex Tillerson declares Mynydd Mawr a war-zone, announcing a "massive campaign of shock and awe" against Welsh-Dranians. http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=70885&nation=52 On March 1st 2311, at the stroke of midnight, the government unleashes Operation Ethnic Cleanse upon the remaining residents of Mynydd Mawr. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=120375&highlight=&mforum=particracy#120375 September: Thousands of Welsh-Dranians continue to flee Mynydd Mawr in terror and cross the border into Vániokan Kazulia and Gishoto. Comrade Chairman of Gishoto, Wali Thomas of the Refuge Pressure Party http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewparty.php?partyid=4155, condemns New Theta and the CZL for their continuing actions against the already abused Welsh-Dranian minority. Dranian Foreign Affairs Minister Kelly Preston (New Theta) responds, labelling Thomas a "weak-minded fool". http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=120529&highlight=&mforum=particracy#120529 2313 January: Emilia Martin, Foreign Affairs Minister for Kirlawa criticises Dranland over "the murder of thousands of Welsh-Dranians". New Theta joins the CZL in an outright condemnation of Ms. Martin and the Kirlawan government. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=120854&highlight=&mforum=particracy#120854 http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=120954&highlight=&mforum=particracy#120954 February: Gishoto joins international condemnation of Dranland. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=121018&highlight=&mforum=particracy#121018 2314 March: For the first time in almost a century, Scientologists return to Mynydd Mawr after years of Welsh-Dranian suppression and intolerance. SLI Int call it a "turning point in history" and initiate a public relations strategy to regenerate interest in Scientology in the area. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=121433&highlight=&mforum=particracy#121433 May: Gishoto property company, Creative Young Multinational Redevelopment Unit, unveil plans to redevelop an area of Mynydd Mawr. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=122157&highlight=&mforum=particracy#122157 2316 February: SLI Int obtain government endorsement from the Assembly to dispatch relief workers to assist the suffering and injured in post-civil war torn Sekowo. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=121929&highlight=&mforum=particracy#121929 November: Creative Young Multinational Redevelopment Unit begins construction work on new Gishoto Welsh-Dranian tourist village Er Cof am Gymru in Mynydd Mawr. 2318 August: New Theta and SLI Int announce star-studded bash at Celebrity Centre in Scientia, inviting an array of foreign politicians and international superstars. Wael Khan, Sekowan Minister of Foreign Affairs, http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=122164&highlight=&mforum=particracy#122164 and Louis Abelard, Egelion Minister for Environment & Tourism, http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=122481&highlight=&mforum=particracy#122481 admit they will be attending. September: Rex Tillerson of the Capitalist Zealotry League criticises New Theta and SLI's "recent mollycoddling of certain high-ranking officials", labelling them "scuttling Scientologist beetles attempting to get their fingers into every pie." http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=122917&highlight=&mforum=particracy#122917 2320 March: Singing sensation Elton Jones is brutally raped after performing at SLI's much-hyped celebrity bash. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=123326&highlight=&mforum=particracy#123326 July: Two men are arrested for the recent attack on Elton Jones, believed to be members of the secretive Hera's Bush religious group. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=123403&highlight=&mforum=particracy#123403 2321 August: SLI Int declares New Theta "downstat" after a progressive decline in popularity with voters. Catherine Bell dismisses rumours that her job is on the line but admits that the party has shown "complacency". http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=123782&highlight=&mforum=particracy#123782 2325 January: New Theta sweeps back into power, "ending 16 years of ineptitude" under the guidance of the Johnson Democratic Party. Catherine Bell is commended by the Mayor of Clearwater, in Loren (a long-standing New Theta stronghold). http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=124802&highlight=&mforum=particracy#124802 http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=124852&highlight=&mforum=particracy#124852 August: New Dranian Prime Minister Juliette Lewis raises eyebrows with a "unique sense of style". After Lewis receives a commendation from President Bell, Andreas Renschler of the CZL is quick to condemn the new Head of Government as a "frikkin fruitcake". http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=125010&highlight=&mforum=particracy#125010 October: Gishoto claims intelligence suggesting Dranland is preparing an invasion. Deltaria deploys forces within Gishoto whilst discussions take place between Axis members. http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=90749#messages President Bell issues a press release calling "for the free people of Terra to stand up against Gishoto and Deltaria once and for all". http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=125235&highlight=&mforum=particracy#125235 2326 February: Lords of Power successfully push the Welsh Vaporization Act through the Assembly, with New Theta support, effectively allowing any remaining Welsh-Dranians on Dranian soil to be terminated. http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=91554&vote=yes March: Foreign Affairs Minister Harry Stonecipher (CZL) denies a "nuclear-like" explosion outside Mynydd Mawr is an illegal nuclear test. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=125305&highlight=&mforum=particracy#125305 The Er Cof am Gymru holiday resort is ordered to close after thousands of deaths and severe cases of burns, respiratory failure and retinal scarring, reportedly comparable to the "physical characteristics of a nuclear explosion". http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=125437&highlight=&mforum=particracy#125437 August: New Theta's controversial Criminal Reform Act http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=125417&highlight=&mforum=particracy#125417 is passed in the Assembly, allowing SLI Int access to train prisoners in "rehabilitation technology" based on Scientology principles. 2327 April: Welsh-Dranian activists are shot dead attempting to break into a mysterious facility believed to be linked to recent Project Vaporization leglisation. Truckloads of refugees are witnessed entering the camp. No explanations are given as to its purpose. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=125729&highlight=&mforum=particracy#125729 July: After further international outrage over Welsh-Dranian treatment, Health Minister Cruise (New Theta) confirms rumours of a disgusting Welsh inbred virus, Gwaed Bawlyd (GBV), justifying Government actions as a "vital quarantine program", a "necessary evil" to contain a lethal virus and protect the public at large. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=125817&highlight=&mforum=particracy#125817 August: Health Minister Cruise is criticised by the CZL as to why it took his department so long to warn the public about GBV. Finance Minister Jenna Elfman is branded an "airhead" for withdrawing all public health funding during the crisis. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=125846&highlight=&mforum=particracy#125846 2328 July: Health Minister Cruise announces the discovery of Leek Therapy, a miraculous cure for the Gwaed Bawlyd Virus in pure-blood Dranians. Project Vaporization, however, is heralded as still "the most effective treatment program" for Welsh-Dranians, in light of recent scientific findings. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=126477&highlight=&mforum=particracy#126477 2329 January: Prime Minister Lewis announces the 14th January as a new public holiday, Honour Thy Pureblood Day. http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewnews.php?newsid=76787&nation=52 April: Eight senior members of the Lords of Power are murdered. Al'Badara immigrant Muhammid Albeh, is later arrested. Albeh is reported to be a member of a "freezone" Scientology splinter group. SLI Int offers no comment. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=126798&highlight=&mforum=particracy#126798 2331 January: New Theta leader Bell is interviewed on the David Mailman Show and launches a tirade of criticism and abuse against the Capitalist Zealotry League, claiming the party broke the law "when they began the culling of the Welsh". http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=127261&highlight=&mforum=particracy#127261 New Theta unsuccessfully petition the Assembly to charge the CZL for war-crimes. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=127443&highlight=&mforum=particracy#127443 2334 January: Catherine Bell and the CZL's Rex Tillerson announce they are now officially a couple, despite criticism from some that it is a PR stunt to deflect media attention off the recent Welsh-Dranian controversies. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=128041&highlight=&mforum=particracy#128041 February: Catherine is spotted at a book signing of her new autobiography, "Bell-beginning or Bell-end?" wearing what appears to be an engagement ring. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=128121&highlight=&mforum=particracy#128121 April: Bell is spotted entering SLI Celebrity Centre with a man believed to be current beau Rex Tillerson, sparking rumours that the former CZL leader is taking an interest in Scientology. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=128690&highlight=&mforum=particracy#128690 2336 October: Rex Tillerson wins the presidency with support from the United Undead., and hints that the CZL's controversial Übermensch program will soon become a reality. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=128879&highlight=&mforum=particracy#128879 2337 September: Bell and Tillerson salute the masses from the balcony of the presidential palace during a Clearwater city parade. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=129126&highlight=&mforum=particracy#129126 2338 July: Bell is called to an emergency meeting with SLI executives who are believed to be unhappy with the political activities of her boyfriend, warning her of a PR disaster if the relationship continues much longer. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=129251&highlight=&mforum=particracy#129251 2340 September: After rumours that Bell had been spotted whoring herself on the streets of Clearwatet http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=129576&highlight=&mforum=particracy#129576, the DDN reports the relationship between the New Theta icon and the President is now over, after allegations are made surrounding Tillerson's closet homosexuality. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=130140&highlight=&mforum=particracy#130140 2342 February: Newly-elected President "Athena" is voted Buffoon of the Decade at the Terran QG Awards in Clearwater. The runner-up was George Huws, a Welsh politician from Gishoto http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=130658&highlight=&mforum=particracy#130658 March: Clearwater is plagued by gang violence and arson attacks, the likes of which have never been seen before or since. Nicknamed "The Night of a Thousand Horrors", 700 people are killed, with over 2000 more injured. The body of Pop superstar Gast Hagr, who performed at the recent QG Awards, is also found, brutally murdered. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=130714&highlight=&mforum=particracy#130714 Chief Medical Examiner Joanne Wood comes under fire after city experts pronounce her autopsy findings on Gast Hagr "illogical, fluctuating and inconsistent." http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=130957&highlight=&mforum=particracy#130957 Joanne Wood disappears after an SLI investigation exposes ties with the Lords of Power political party. New Theta formally request President Athena be tried on charges of conspiracy, blackmail, arson and murder. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=131202&highlight=&mforum=particracy#131202 http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=97579 2345 December: Transport Minister Leah Remini (New Theta) reveals controversial new plans of an undersea railway linking Dranland with Egelion. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=131672&highlight=&mforum=particracy#131672 Gast Hagr is called as a witness for the prosecution in the gripping "Trial of the Masked Freaks". The singer, believed to have been killed in the infamous "Night of a Thousand Horrors", breaks down in court after telling of her horrific kidnapping ordeal at the hands of President Athena. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=131833&highlight=&mforum=particracy#131833 Bell is re-elected President after Athena loses public support as her trial continues. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=132334&highlight=&mforum=particracy#132334 2350 January: Disgraced former President Athena is found guilty in the "Trial of the Masked Freaks". She is sentenced to death-by-hanging. At 1pm on January 29th, Athena is hung, with thousands of onlookers cheering and dancing to the sound of her neck snapping. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=133023&highlight=&mforum=particracy#133023 President Bell declares January 29th a public holiday to celebrate Athena's death. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=133141&highlight=&mforum=particracy#133141 2354 December: Egelian and Dranian tunnel workers make contact after three years of drilling. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=134034&highlight=&mforum=particracy#134034 2358 June: History is made as the very first train to complete the journey from Scientia to Clearshores (Egelion) via the new Drunnel™ pulls in to overwhelming applause and celebration. http://www.takeforum.com/forum/viewtopic.php?p=134466&highlight=&mforum=particracy#134466 UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Dranland Category:History Category:Thetanism